chrono12fandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Alpha Justice Team
Chat about it here. Just click the edit button :P Cool.can i be in?im a Epspeon named Chrono in RP's/stories. ~ Chrono X I'll try and get you in at some point :P I need a basic Pokemon to be the main character though... ~ Whispeon i want to be in the guild like a 1 man exploration team,and at one point i meet the hero's and join them. ~ Chrono X Sound's like a good idea! I'll try and fit you in (Try and write your name down afterwards like I did :3). ~ Whispeon uh..ok .also,check my blog.~Chrono i know psychic,psy wave and head butt at the beggining but learn more powerful moves later. Can I be in it? (Also, there's a talk page for every article, so why chat about it on ''the article? XD) ~Leafingo I'll try and "squeeze" you in. (Also, it's more fun this way :3) ~ Whispeon 21:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ^_^ (Yeah; I guess it is more fun this way. XD) Leafingo 21:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I be in also? (How do you get to the talk page?) League Master 03:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can :P (I haz no idea o_O) ~ Whispeon 08:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) (Just click "Discussion" to get to the talk page.) Leafingo 10:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) (Oh right... why are we talking in brackets? XD) ~ Whispeon 18:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... XD Leafingo 18:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol. (Let's get back to talking about the story (Lol, brackets' again (AAHH!! They're everywhere (AAAAAHHHH!!!!))) ~ Whispeon 18:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. (Lol.) Leafingo 18:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) So... wadya think so far? (Not that you've read any :P) ~ Whispeon 18:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) It's great. ^_^ (*still waiting for my appearance* XD) Leafingo 18:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) EPIC.Can i post a part? Yes, but only in this section (I WILL delete it later (...you ''are Chrono, right? (MORE GOD DAMNED BRACKETS))) ~ Whispeon 18:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ._. meh. and yes. Could you use the talk page? Volt Tackle 12:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) mmaaaayybbbee....XD ~chrono =Prologue= ???1: Master... what should we do with it? ???2: SHUSH!! You can't talk to master yet! He's sleeping! ???Master: That's... not... helping... ???1 & ???2: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!! ???Master: Just... put it in the machine. Let it do it's thing. ???2: Y-y-y-yes master! BZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP* Chapter 1: Pidgey's Dad Alpha: Owwww... my head hurts... ???: You'll be okay, just take it easy... Alpha: *get's up* AHH!! Who are you! ???: I said take it easy! Alpha: What's going on? What did you do to me? ???: *giggles* I didin't do anything! Alpha: Who... are you? ???: I'm Noah. Pretty weird name for a Pidgey, don't you think? What's your name? Alpha: *scans Noah* ((Oh my god...did that Pidgey talk? To me?)) Noah: ^_^ Well? Alpha: I'm... I'm Alpha... but why- Noah: ALPHA? That's a dumb name for a Snover XD Alpha: *looks at himself* AAHH!!!!! I'm a Snover!! Noah: Well, yeah, silly :P Hey, my dad is really famous 'round here. Wanna meet him? Alpha: *nods. Still dazed about the fact of being a Snover* Noah: Well his shift ends, like, now. So you gotta be quick. He starts again in 10 minutes. Alpha: *dazed, pretending to care about Noah's dad* Noah's Dad: *flies down* WRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWCK! Alpha: *still dazed* since... when did Pidgeots get so big? Noah's Dad: So, Noah, who's this? Noah: He wants a ride. That's all that matters, right? *to Alpha* Guess where we're going! ^_^ Alpha: *slowly shakes head, dazed about everything* On the ride... Noah's Dad: So, Noah, who is this? You never said... Noah: Justice Team material, that's all he is. Noah's Dad: Ahh... the amount of times you've said that this week... how many times were you wrong? Noah: -_- Shutup, dad. Noah's Dad: Ah! Here we are... Justice Team camp! *lands, lets the two down* darn, Next shift is up, late already. See ya, Noah! Noah: Bye dad! Alpha: *dazed* Chapter 2: Darkfire Alley MEANWHILE... Chrono: It's 20 minutes till the show... wanna... go for a walk? Or... something? Spacia? Spacia: Perhaps... *the Espeon and Umbreon took a walk around the city, when they found and alleyway that wasn't there before* Spacia: Hm... We've got time. Let's go *walks in with Chrono through the alley* Chrono: It's... real dark in here. I can't even see the sky. Spacia: That's because it's a new moon. Chrono: ((-_- why does she ALWAYS have to be right?)) ???: *lights flame* What do you want? What are you doing here? Spacia: We just came to explore- ???: You wont remember a thing! *lights the alleyway, revealing 3 Houndour and a Houndoom* Houndoom: You know the drill, boys. Houndours: Sir, yes sir! *A Houndour pounces at Chrono, but whilst in the air, Chrono used Telekinesis to throw him into a wall. Another Houndour used Ember on Spacia. She was damaged a little. Spacia retaliated using Theif. She'd stolen a pair of blackglasses. She put them on and used Bite on the same Houndour. The last Houndour used Flamethrower and Chrono used Psychic at the same time. It was a power struggle.* Spacia: *laughs* No chance, *Spacia uses Dark Pulse on the power struggle, defeating the Houndour's Flamethrower. The Houndour were defeated* Houdoom: *laughs* You two are good. But I assure you, I'm better *uses Flash, escaping* Chrono: Whimp. Spacia: We still have 10 minutes... wanna continue our walk? Chrono: Sure :P Chapter 3: Leaf the Darkrai Alpha: *dazed* Okay now, SERIOUSLY what's going on. Noah: What do you mean? Alpha: What do you mean "What do I mean"? I mean, I want to know what's going on. If I wouldn't have said I wanted to know what was going on, I wouldn't have wanted to know what was going on. And if I don't kow what's going on in the next 10 seconds I'm going to bite someone's face off. WHAT'S. GOING. ON. Noah: Eer... Alpha: *enfuriated* SaY SoMeThInG!!! Noah: I dunno. Alpha: -_- Noah: ...what? Alpha: *patronising* Okay then, let me walk you through it. FIRSTLY why did you wake me up? I was clearly... er... having a nice nap. Noah: You looked injured. I thought I could help you. Alpha: WHY did you bring me here?!?! Noah: *sigh* It's my job. I find people who I think are fit to be in a Justice Team. It's what I do. Alpha: Wait... no... How in any way am I... What's a Justice Team? Noah: *patronising* A Justice Team is a Team that brings bad people to Justice. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. Alpha: Don't you patronise ME. Noah: Well you ''patronised me. *Noah and Alpha get into a fight* ???: Break it UP you two! Noah: Leaf. I'm sort of busy here. Leaf: I'm the boss around here. So shutup and listen to me *they stop fighting* If I seen anything like this again, there will be serious trouble. Alpha: *terrafied* Noah: Sorry, Leaf... Leaf: *goes* Alpha: That... was DARKRAI!!! Noah: That wasn't ''the Darkrai. It's the Darkrai from another world. We like to call it the "Reverse World" Alpha: *dazed and terrafied* Chapter 4: Coming Soon :P (Tomorrow, I can't be bothered to do it today) Category:Story Category:Character Category:Chrono Category:Area Category:Leafingo Category:League Master Category:Main character Category:whispeon Category:Fan Fiction